


Crecer

by Yorunotenshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorunotenshi/pseuds/Yorunotenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre sucede algo que hace que una persona deje atrás una etapa. En el caso de Alanis, llegó el momento de dejar atrás su niñez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crecer

El cuarto era de un rosa pálido muy bonito, ese color que la mayoría de los padres eligen para decorar la habitación de su princesita. La cama y los muebles, en cambio, eran todos de un pulcro blanco al igual que las cortinas de la ventana. En una de las paredes habían colocado mucho tiempo atrás dos largas repisas, las cuales mes a mes llenaba de preciosos animales de peluche; que el unicornio y el osito que le regalaron para su cumpleaños, los conejitos para el día del niño o la perrita con el cachorro que le trajeron los Reyes Magos. Todos ellos se iban haciendo su lugar en el cuarto.

Cuando fueron demasiados para las repisas hubo que comenzar a buscar otros lugares. De este modo fue que un par de osos fueron ubicados en la cama, un caballito sobre la mesa de luz y otros animalitos se adueñaron de la superficie del buró.

La propietaria del cuarto estaba orgullosa de él, siempre bien ordenadito se veía precioso con todas esas mascotitas peludas que con brillantes ojos de acrílico parecían verlo todo con curiosidad. Y no era sólo eso, pues también eran sus mejores amigos.

A pesar de ser una niña dulce, también era muy tímida. No se le daba bien acercarse a los demás niños. En el colegio apenas hablaba cuando era necesario, y en el lugar donde vivía no había ninguna niña de su edad con la que hubiera podido aprender a jugar. Nunca necesitó a nadie, sus peluches siempre estaban para ella: nunca se negaban a jugar a lo que ella quisiera, siempre la escuchaban cuando contaba algo, si estaba triste ellos se dejaban abrazar para reconfortarla y si por la noche se despertaba a causa de una pesadilla ninguno se negaba a acostarse con ella para que pudiera volver a conciliar el sueño.

Sin embargo, si todo era tan lindo para ella, ¿por qué motivo sus preciosos ojos grises se encontraban anegados en lágrimas? Hacía ya varios minutos que estaba intentando contener los sollozos que querían escapar, mordiendo su labio inferior en un intento de conseguir aún más fuerza para reprimir el llanto hasta que fue imposible. Una gota traviesa bajó por su mejilla e instantes después un par la siguió. Con una de sus manos frotó su rostro intentando borrar las pruebas de su tristeza, pero solo consiguió desparramar el líquido por él.

La pena embargaba su ser. Su pecho estaba oprimido y nadie estaba ahí para consolarla, porque aquellas repisas que tiempo atrás habían estado atestadas de peluches en ese momento estaban vacías. También la superficie del buró estaba limpia. Sobre la cama solo había un par de almohadones con forma de flores y sobre la mesita de luz estaba únicamente el velador. ¿Qué había pasado con sus peluches? Todo había sido culpa del tonto de su hermano.

Cuando hubieron llegado del colegio encontraron una nota de mamá. Decía que había tenido que ir hasta el trabajo de papá a llevarle unos documentos que había olvidado en casa y pedía que se portaran bien mientras ella estaba fuera.

Jake se cambió de ropa y salió de la casa, diciendo que iría a jugar con el niño que vivía en la casa de en frente. A la pequeña no le caía nada bien ese chico, para ella era un tonto, pero lo que más le enojaba es que su hermano se volvía aún más tonto cuando pasaba tiempo con él. Por su parte no le dio importancia. También se cambió de ropa y soltó su cabello, observándolo a través del espejo. Era de un castaño claro muy bonito y le llegaba hasta la cintura. A diferencia de su mellizo que lo tenía corto y lacio cayéndole a ambos lados del rostro, el de ella terminaba en rizos que cuidaba con mucho esmero. Lo acomodó con un par de hebillitas, tomó sus dos animalitos preferidos y bajó a jugar a la sala con ellos.

Estaba tan entretenida, sentada en el sofá rojo oscuro que estaba ubicado en un rincón con ambos muñecos en las manos, que apenas notó cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió, dándole paso a Jake y a un chico rubio de ojos castaño oscuro; aquel niño que le caía mal. Ella siguió con su juego mientras los otros desaparecían en la cocina, y luego de unos minutos volvía a verlos yendo camino a la salida.

—Mira, la nena aún juega con muñecas —se escuchó la inconfundible voz de su hermano, provocando que instintivamente levantara la vista para fijarla en él—. ¿Cuándo crecerás, Alanis?

El rubio comenzó a reír ante el chiste de su amigo. Éste también lo hizo y ambos se fueron sin decir más. Sin embargo, la niña sintió como algo dentro de ella se rompía.

A pesar de sus escasos siete años de edad, ella estaba convencida de que amaba al chico que compartía sus mismos ojos grises, y le había dolido muy dentro que éste la llamara nena sólo para reírse junto con su amigo. Su mirada, cargada de enojo, no había tenido nada más en qué enfocarse que los animalitos que tenía en sus manos, ellos tenían la culpa de que Jake la creyera una nena. Tenía que deshacerse de esos peluches.

La caja en la que venía el nuevo televisor que había comprado papá aún estaba dando vueltas por la casa, y ella la tomó prestada para guardar todos sus juguetes. Uno a uno los fue colocando dentro, conteniendo toda la pena que le daba hacerlo. Quería dejar de ser una niña, que su mellizo la viera como una mujercita, pero le dolía tanto dejar atrás su niñez. No sabía qué tenía de malo, si ella era una nena, ¿por qué tenía que obligarse a crecer? Sí, sólo por él.

—Jake es un tonto —susurró para sí misma al tiempo que tiraba su más preciado muñeco dentro de la caja.

Así fue como llegó a ese momento. Observaba con lágrimas en los ojos la caja cerrada en que había archivado todo lo que representaba su niñez. Ya no sería más una nena, de ahora en más se comportaría como una chica grande, comenzaría a interesarse por cosas importantes. No más juegos de niños.

Sola se encargó de llevar la pesada caja hasta el ático, buscando algún espacio libre entre las cosas sin uso que allí se encontraban para dejarla. Sabía que, como aquellas cosas, se quedaría ahí mucho tiempo juntando polvo. Eso le dolió, pero de todos modos dejó la caja y abandonó el lugar, regresando a su habitación. Nada más entrar y ver en lo que se había convertido su hermosa recámara comenzó a sentirse aún más triste. ¿Realmente valía la pena el sacrificio que estaba haciendo?

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y por primera vez dio rienda suelta a su llanto. Ahora no tenía a nadie que se dejara abrazar para consolarla, a nadie que la escuchase.

 

Jugó con Steve sólo unos minutos más, de un momento a otro comenzó a sentirse mal y puso como excusa para irse que mamá no tardaría en llegar y quería estar limpio para cuando la viera. Entró nuevamente a la casa y buscó a su hermana en la sala pues recordaba que seguía allí cuando él salió, pero no la encontró. Poco después el sonido de unos sollozos lo alertaron. Subió la escalera y llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de la chica, viéndola tendida boca abajo sobre la cama sin dejar de llorar. Estaba por hablar cuando se percató de la diferencia, ya ningún peluche decoraba la habitación.

—Alanis —susurró casi en un gemido que ella por lo visto no alcanzó a oír, pues continuó llorando como lo había estado haciendo.

Jake no era tan tonto como parecía, sabía lo que había sucedido. En aquel momento le pareció gracioso hacer ese comentario frente a su amigo, pero no reparó en cómo se lo tomaría la niña de cabellos castaños. Ahora por su culpa ella había sacado sus preciados muñecos de su habitación y estaba llorando. Siempre se había enorgullecido de ser el hermano mayor, pero en ese momento se daba cuenta que uno de verdad no le haría algo tan tonto a su hermana.

Sin pensarlo dos veces fue a su cuarto y buscó una cajita de metal en la que guardaba el dinero que le daban para comprar golosinas, o el vuelto de los mandados. No era mucho, pero lo creía suficiente. Salió sin hacer ruido, y ya en la calle comenzó a correr. Era tarde, le costaría bastante encontrar una juguetería que aún estuviese abierta. Tuvo que deambular bastante hasta que al fin lo hizo.

Ya dentro se hizo paso entre la gente hasta encontrar los estantes de los peluches. ¿Cuál le gustaría a su melliza? Cierto que por fuera eran casi idénticos, sin embargo eran muy diferentes en cuanto a gustos. También tenía que mirar el precio de las cosas, no le alcanzaba para mucho.

Se puso a revisar hasta que encontró el regalo perfecto. Era una conejita blanca vestida de bailarina de ballet en rosa con unas bonitas alas fucsia; eso de seguro le gustaría a Alanis. Tiró todo su dinero en el suelo y comenzó a contar, centavo por centavo, viendo que le alcanzaba casi justo. Se quedaría sin dinero luego de eso, pero era lo menos que podía hacer para enmendar su error.

Con el sobre en la mano volvió a la casa. Se alegró de no ver el auto de papá afuera, prefería arreglar las cosas con su hermana antes de que ellos regresen y se enteren de lo sucedido.

Nada más entrar se la encontró en la cocina. Aún hipaba intentando serenarse mientras bebía un vaso de agua. Tenía los ojos rojos por el llanto, verla así no le gustaba nada.

—Hasta que regresas —dijo la pequeña como si nada, intentando parecer tranquila. Definitivamente no era conciente de que Jake lo sabía todo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó éste, bajando la mirada—. Lo que dije antes… fui un tonto.

Ella no dijo nada. Él se le acercó y, aún sin mirarla, le tendió el sobre. La niña lo abrió y los sollozos volvieron cuando vio lo que había dentro. No se rehusó cuando él intentó abrazarla.

—Siento lo que dije, Dan —volvió a disculparse, llamándola por el apodo que él le había puesto, apócope de Danielle, su segundo nombre.

Al oírlo se separó un poco de sus brazos y acercó su rostro al del otro para darle un suave beso en los labios. Esta vez fue él quien se dejó hacer.

—Está bien, solo no vuelvas a ser tan tonto —murmuró. Abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho a la conejita mientras su cuerpo seguía rodeado por los brazos de Jake.

—Lo prometo —dijo del mismo modo.

Ambos sabían que eso no era seguro, él volvería a ser un tonto, varias veces había sucedido. Pero ella volvería a perdonarlo, porque así eran ellos. Siempre estuvieron juntos, incluso desde antes de nacer, y era perfecto así. Ninguno de los dos podía estar sin el otro, ni quería hacerlo.

 

~Fin~


End file.
